Ulog (Kalinovik, BiH)
Ulog je mjesto u općini Kalinovik, Republika Srpska, BiH. Zemljopis Ulog je neveliko mjesto uz Neretvu. Iz Nevesinja se u ulog dolazi prelaskom Morina iz Kifina Sela. Blizu Uloga je Uloško jezero. Ulog tvori više mahala - Miralići, Piralići, Mahala, Bukve. Nema podatka po čemu je Ulog dobio ime. Povijest Ovdje su brojna arheološka nalazišta, slabo istražena. Područje je vrlo bogato nekropolama stećaka. Mjesto se spominje u 15. stoljeću kao područje na kojem se nalazila carina. U blizini su srednjovjekovne utvrde Obalj i Ljušci. Ovim su krajem hodile mnoge karavane, putnici namjernici, vojske i nomadi sa stokom. Putopisac Evlija Ćelebija 1664. godine je zabilježio prolazeći kroz Ulog da je tada ovdje bilo oko 150 kuća pokrivenih kamenim pločama. Ulog je bio i sjedište općine koja je postojala do 1963. godine, kada je ukinuta i a dijelovi te bivše općine razdijeljeni između općina Kalinovik i Nevesinje. Početkom 20. stoljeća, katolici borčanskog kraja htjeli su izgradnju crkve za svoj dio župe. Trebala je biti u Klinji, no već pripremljenu gradnju crkve omeo je rat i na crkvu se čekalo preko dvadeset godina. Umjesto u Klinji, politika je odlučila da se filijalna crkva za borčanski dio nevesinjske župe u Ulogu, i to na Lučinama. Ulog je bio sjedište kotarske ispostave, imao je osnovnu školu i žandarsku vojarnu.Crkva na kamenu Župa Nevesinje viđena početkom 2017., 24. veljače 2017. (pristupljeno 19. lipnja 2017.) Razlog zašto je crkva sagrađena u Ulogu je i taj što su trgovci iz Uloga Uroš Doder i ostali, te službenici iz tih javnih ustanova pretegli u ovoj odluci mjesta gradnje te je odlučeno da se crkva podigne u Ulogu, i to na Lučinama. Dok se skupljalo dragovoljne priloge za podići crkvu, prikupljatelji su nailazili na dobar odaziv. Ljudi su rado davali, kako je tko mogao, novcem ili u živom blagu. Izgleda da kao da su ljudi to jedva dočekali, jer se osjećalo nadolazeće vrijeme procvata i napretka, a da su za njima zauvijek ostala vremena kad su planištari i Humljaci s puškom u ruci čuvali svoja stada i obrađivali planinske imetke i kad su njihovi djedovi i očevi morali bježati i nastanjivati se po drugim planinama.Fondacija Ruđer Bošković Donja Hercegovina Toni Šarac: Nevesinje i župa Uznesenja Blažene Djevice Marije (6), Hrvati katolici u Donjem Borču i crkva u Ulogu (Župa Nevesinje) . 6. studenoga 2009. (pristupljeno 20. lipnja 2017.) Katolička crkva u Ulogu izgrađena je za župnikovanja fra Božidara Ćorića 1937. godine i posvećena sv. Ani, majci Blažene Djevice Marije. Sagrađena crkva je filijalna crkva župe u Nevesinju.Biskupije Mostar-Duvno i Trebinje-Mrkan Župa Uznesenja Blažene Djevice Marije - Nevesinje, 5. travnja 2017. (pristupljeno 9. travnja 2017.) Pripala su joj sela Obadi, Tomišlja, Cerova, Baketa, Boljuni i Obalj, ukupno 360 katolika. Novosagrađenu crkvu blagoslovio je biskup Alojzije Mišić. Za svetkovinu sv. Ane svake se godine u srpnju priređivalo svečano misno slavlje i vjernici su se u velikom broju okupljali sa svih strana. Tako je okrunjen život Hrvata katolika na ovim stranama. Danas se redovito uz ime sv. Ane spominje i njezin muž sv. Joakim. U Drugom svjetskom ratu Hrvati katolici Gornje Hercegovine teško su stradali. Tih su godina gotovo potpuno nestali. Godina 1942. ubijeno je i nestalo, bacanjem u hladnu Neretvu, mnogo župljana, među kojima i tek rođena djeca. Spomen-ploča u crkvi svjedoči o tom događaju. Godina 1942. bila je teška za uloške katolike, a tad je ubijena 1 osoba prezimenom Šutalo. Dosta preživjelih se 1946. godine vratilo se unatoč tolikih stradanja u kraju i patnje na svoja imanja, no snažni pritisci učinili su da su napustili svoju djedovinu i raselili se diljem svijeta.Fondacija Ruđer Bošković Donja Hercegovina Toni Šarac: Nevesinje i župa Uznesenja Blažene Djevice Marije (6), Hrvati katolici u Donjem Borču i crkva u Ulogu (Župa Nevesinje) . 6. studenoga 2009. (pristupljeno 20. lipnja 2017.) U poraću je tako val iseljavanja zahvatio čitav ovaj kraj, no odseljenici su održavali cijelo vrijeme vezu s rodnim krajem.Fondacija Ruđer Bošković Donja Hercegovina Pismo upravitelja župe Nevesinje, don Ante Luburića svima nama: Ne zaboravite svoje korijene! Ne zaboravite svoj kraj!, 11. ožujka 2007. (pristupljeno 20. lipnja 2017.) Dio župljana preživio je. I oni i potomci žive danas u južnim krajevima Hercegovine, drugi su se raselili po Slavoniji, a poneki i dalje po svijetu. Ipak, stari kraj, svoju crkvu, groblja i grobišta ne zaboravljaju, pa danas svake godine na svetkovinu sv. Ane i sv. Joakima u Ulogu bude do 500 vjernika sa svih strana i brojnih zemalja, a podrijetlom iz uloškog kraja. Ratnih godina teško je stradala toliko čekana crkva sv. Ane i u takvom ruševnom izdanju stajala je sve do 1973. godine. Tada je nevesinjski župnik fra Grga Martić pokrenuo aktivnosti za njezinu obnovu. Na popisu iz 1961. godine, općina Ulog imala je 5.104 stanovnika, od čega 2.778 Srba (54,42%), ostalo uglavnom Bošnjaka. Religija Crkva sv. Ane i Joakima i katoličko groblje. Uz cestu prema Ulog su brojne nekropole stećaka. Stanovništvo Dok je Ulog bio općina, obuhvaćao je naselja Bak, Cerovu, Dubravu, Galiće, Igri, Jablaniće, Jezero, Klinju, Kovačiće, Kruščicu, Lončare, Ljusiće, Mekoče, Melečiće, Mjedenik, Nedavić, Obade, Obalj, Obrnju, Plačikus, Pločnik, Pode, Poriju, Presjedovac, Pridvoricu, Rajac, Rastovac, Sela, Stambeliće, Strane, Susječno, Tmuše, Tomišlja, Trešnjevicu, Trnovicu, Tuhobić i Ulog. Izvori Vanjske poveznice *Crkva na kamenu Ulog – Sveta Misa na sv. Anu *Crkva na kamenu Ulog – Sveta Misa na sv. Anu *Župa Uznesenja BDM, Nevesinje Ulog - Crkva sv. Ane *Župa Uznesenja BDM, Nevesinje Stare fotografije Uloga i Borča Kategorija:Naselja u Republici Srpskoj